1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel retaining grate for fireplaces, and the like, and particularly to a fuel retaining grate having air induction and heat circulating capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to arrange heat transfer manifolds in fireplaces, and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,001,521, issued Sept. 26, 1961 to A. L. Reilly, and 3,240,206, issued Mar. 15, 1966 to K. M. Schutt, disclose forced-draft heat transfer manifolds associated with fuel-retaining fireplace grates. Further, it is known to force air into a fire by means of the grate in order to increase efficiency of the burning of a particular fuel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,383, issued Aug. 30, 1966 to W. A. Massberg.
U.S. Pat. Nos. also believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
606,667 July 5, 1898 2,131,763 Oct. 4, 1938 2,258,882 Oct. 14, 1941 2,497,486 Feb. 14, 1950 3,499,432 Mar. 10, 1970